Meister or Weapon : Can Soul and Maka be both?
by Savethecube
Summary: Maka awakens in the infirmary after her battle with the Kishin leaves her unconscious. Professor Stein suggests that Maka may have inherited some of her father's genes after all...how will this realization affect her partnership with Soul? This story will develop into SoulxMaka.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter One: Newfound ability takes flight?

"Maka...Maka...Maka! Don't die on me like this, it's not cool to die, Maka!"

The sound of a distant voice reached through the darkness to her. A familiar sound, one that she remembered. But whose voice? "Soul?" her subconscious wondered.

With the spoken word came a stronger, unspoken voice. The subtle, yet aggressive presence that seemed so familiar, yet so foreign. She was barely able to sense the soul wavelength coming from the owner of the voice in her weakened state, but the message it was sending came through loud and clear.

_"Maka please...don't leave me like this...I can't lose you..I need you...I love..."_

Suddenly, memories came flooding back. A three eyed monster, no, a Kishin. Asura. Yes, that was the name. She had been fighting him to the death with her Weapon partner, Soul, when...

"SOUL!" Maka screamed, suddenly awakening from what her friends had feared would become a never ending sleep.

"MAKA!" came the shark-toothed Weapon's overjoyed reply. Soul had been waiting by her side, never leaving, in the hopes that his Meister would be able to fight through her injuries and awaken.

"Whaaa...what happened? How long have I been out?" she asked, hoping she hadn't missed too many classes.

"Around three days, Maka. But there are more important matters to discuss at the moment." Maka didn't even need to turn to see who the speaker was now, the only person with that monotone voice was...

"Professor Stein?! But I thought you had succumbed to your Madness during the fight with the Kishin?" said Maka.

"That's what I thought, but that's not important right now. What's important is how you, a Meister, managed to single-handedly defeat a Kishin while your Weapon was unconscious. Think hard, Maka. What do you remember about the final moments of the battle?"

"All I can remember is giving in to my instincts...everything is blurry from that point on until when Asura broke my leg," said Maka.

_"Hmmm...then it's just as I suspected. I suppose there is some of Spirit in the girl as well. A Meister AND a Weapon. How I wish I could dissect..."_

Stein suppressed his urge to dissect his student (for now), and continued.

"Maka, as you know, you are a Meister like your mother. However, your father is a Weapon. Lord Death and I have been wondering for some time if you would ever display the Weapon gene, as a Weapon-Meister union has never been seen before."

"MAKA A MEISTER AND A WEAPON?! YAHOOOOO! EVEN SO, SHE STILL WON'T SHOW UP THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" came a very loud shout from the hallway.

"Blackstar, maybe you should just open the door instead of breaking it down!" said a very timid voice, also from the hallway.

"Oh no," said Soul, just before certain a short Meister with blue hair came flying through the door, and to his unfortunate luck, right out the window that just happened to be opposite the door.

A concerned "Blackstar!" signaled that the other voice belonged to Tsubaki, Blackstar's ever-present Weapon partner.

"Professor, could I really be both a Meister and a Weapon?" asked Maka.

Before Stein had a chance to reply, Soul interjected. "Well you'd better not stop being my Meister before you make me into a Death Scythe! Ditching your partner isn't cool."

By this time, Blackstar had scraped himself off the pavement outside the DWMA and had returned to the room to join the others.

"Yes, Maka. The only way to find out is to try and transform into a weapon. Focus on the first weapon that comes to mind, and picture yourself changing into it," instructed Stein.

Maka closed her eyes, and let her mind draw a picture of a weapon. A scythe, much like Soul, except the same green color as her eyes with a silver scrolled pattern across the blade, came to mind. She pictured herself changing into the weapon. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over her entire body, accompanied by a gasp from Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki, and a muttered "How I wish I could dissect..." from Stein.

"Maka," said Soul, "you're a...a scythe?!"

A/N This is the first fanfiction I have ever written in my entire life EVER, so please R&R with suggestions as to how I can improve as I continue this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Two: Could Soul be a Meister?

"I'm a scythe?!" asked Maka.

"YAHOOOO! I GUESS MAKA WAS A WEAPON AFTER ALL! ISN'T THAT COOL TSUBAKI?!" screamed Blackstar.

Tsubaki was about to tell Blackstar that yes, she did think it was cool, and that perhaps he should try to be quieter, when all of a sudden, a certain redheaded Death Scythe flew through the door...

"My little Maka, a Meister AND a Weapon?! Papa is so proud of his little girl!" shouted Spirit.

With a speed no one thought possible for someone who had just learned how to transform into a Weapon, Maka's arm appeared from within the scythe blade.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Oh my Spirit, that wasn't a good way to go about things at all now was it?" said Stein. "Well, I suppose we'd better inform Lord Death of this recent development. Maka, please transform back out of your weapon form. You and Soul will come with me to the Death Room."

"We get to go to the Death Room? Only cool people get to go there, right Maka?" said Soul.

After a few minutes of walking through the DWMA, Maka, Soul, and Stein arrived in the Death Room. Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty were there, along with Lord Death.

"Hello, hello, hello!" said Lord Death. "What's up?"

"It seems that our suspicions were correct, Lord Death. Maka is a Meister, but also has the Weapon gene." replied Stein.

Before Death had a chance to respond, Patty started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oooh! I wanna see Maka's Weapon form! Do you look like a giraffe?!"

"I just hope she's symmetrical...unlike her abomination of a partner.."

"Ok Maka, let's see that Weapon form of yours," said Lord Death.

Maka focused again on becoming the scythe she had envisioned. She felt the same weird sensation spread throughout her body, followed by a gasp from Death, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"You're not symmetrical!' cried Kid, "What a disgrace..."

Liz and Patty pulled the very depressed Death the Kid off to the side to calm him down.

Finally, Lord Death was able to speak.

"Well Maka, this is certainly very interesting news. Somehow, during your battle with the Kishin, your dormant Weapon abilities became active while you were unconscious."

"But Lord Death," said Maka, "if I'm a Weapon, does that mean I need to find a Meister partner so that I can become a Death Scythe as well? Would that even be possible?"

"I believe it very well may be, Maka," replied Death, "I wonder...transform back into a Weapon. Soul, try picking her up once she does."

Maka once again transformed into her scythe form. Soul reached down, and found that she was incredibly light. He picked her up, and swung her around with almost no effort.

"Well Soul, it seems that you are both a Weapon and a Meister yourself. Maka, I suggest that you start working on being a Weapon while Soul learns how to be a Meister. Professor Stein, you will teach them after school every day. Once the two of you have learned how to be both Meister and Weapon, you will start going on missions again to collect enough Kishin Eggs and two Witch souls so that you both can become Death Scythes.

"Yes sir!" "Aww man, extra lessons? Going to extra lessons isn't cool..."

Maka and Soul left the Death Room, along with the calmed down Death the Kid, and Liz and Patty.

"This is a very interesting situation, Stein. If Maka and Soul truly are capable of working together as both Meisters and Weapons, we may see the most powerful Meister and Weapon team yet," said Death.

"Very interesting indeed, Lord Death. I will start the extra lessons with them tomorrow," replied Stein.

"Good. I expect a report on their progress at the end of the week. See ya later!" said Death.

_"I wonder how this is possible..."_ thought Stein. _"I wish I could dissect them and see..."_

Here's chapter two! Again, please continue to let me know if there's anything I can do to improve this story! I really appreciated the positive reviews I got right after posting the first chapter. Also, please let me know how the chapter length is; I can make chapters longer or shorter if needed!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for not updating in so long; I am in the process of moving home from a job and back to college. I should be able to update about once a week starting in September.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Three: Dissonance within Soul

**Flashback.**

For the first time in his life, Soul was truly afraid. When he came to following the battle with Asura, he half expected that he was dead. He had pinched himself as hard as he could, and was momentarily ecstatic to be alive.

That's when he saw the blood.

His Meister was lying in a pool of her own blood, with the soul of the Kishin floating next to her.

Soul Eater Evans, self-proclaimed cool dude, had broken down and cried over Maka Albarn's unconscious body that day.

When Lord Death and Spirit had finally found the young Weapon, he was clinging to his Meister, refusing to leave her side, even as Maka was rushed to the DWMA infirmary.

For three days, the Demon Weapon remained at his Meister's bedside, begging her to wake up.

When morning came on the fourth day, Soul again began to try and bring Maka back to the waking world.

"Maka...Maka...Maka! Don't die on me like this, it's not cool to die, Maka!"

Finally, his voice failing to reach her, Soul began trying frantically to extend his soul wavelength to his Meister. He did not care what message it carried, only that he was able to bring her back, and so his soul created a message that carried some of his own subconscious thoughts.

_"Maka please...don't leave me like this...I can't lose you...I need you...I love..."_

The young Weapon realized that day that his protective feelings towards his Meister were due to more than just a Weapon-Meister relationship. He felt something different as he tried to extend his soul wavelength to resonate with Maka's.

_"Do I...do I love Maka?! No, that's impossible! We're just friends! A cool guy like me would never fall for tiny-tits! I can't have feelings like this for my Meister!"_

Just then, a pair of brilliant green eyes snapped open.

**End of Flashback.**

A/N: Some of the reviews said I might be rushing the plot of this story a little bit, so I offer you a flashback to slow things down a bit, and help develop Soul's inner feelings. I'm sorry it's so short, but I will hopefully be updating again later this week. Please continue to R&R so that I can make improvements!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the unexpected hiatus; moving back to college + junior level classes = stressed out Savethecube…I'll attempt to update once a week/every two weeks for you! I promise, this will NOT be discontinued with no warning.

TL;DR: I'M BACK AND WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. The original characters and plot of this story are the property of the author. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended.

Chapter Four: Complications

The next day progressed like any other normal day at Death Weapon Meister Academy. Blackstar and Soul got into another fight, this time knocking off part of the left candlestick at the entrance to the academy. Death the Kid, as usual, sunk into a deep, inconsolable depression as soon as he saw the damage.

"It's an abomination! My father's wonderful, perfectly symmetrical entrance…you've completely ruined it! How am I supposed to attend school in a building with no symmetry?!"

Liz and Patty were trying to calm Kid down, with no success, also per the norm.

"Don't worry, Kid! You made it to school without realizing that you didn't fold the toilet paper into a perfect triangle, so I bet you can handle this!" offered Patty.

Of course, things are never so simple with a raging case of Kid's symmetry obsession.

"I FORGOT TO FOLD THE TOILET PAPER?! I'm an abomination! A completely useless, unworthy abomination!"

Meanwhile, Maka was enjoying a visit with her friend Crona. Unfortunately for her, Crona had decided to try his hand at poetry again and the results were even more depressing than the last time. Soul had to force himself to drag her out of a corner of Crona's room when it was time for their extra lessons with Professor Stein, and he was less than excited about it.

"C'mon Maka! It's not cool for a guy like me to have to drag a tiny-tits bookworm like you to extra lessons! Crona, why the hell did you have to write another one of those things anyway?! You guys are so uncool!"

MAKA CHOP!

**Slightly later, at Professor Stein's laboratory.**

"Ah, Soul, Maka, I'm glad to see you," said Stein, "Maka, today you will be practicing transforming into and out of Weapon form. Soul, you will be practicing wielding Maka when she is in Weapon form."

"Ok, Professor!" said Maka.

Maka once again envisioned the beautiful emerald green scythe that she had become. Focusing on the silver scrolling along the blade, she felt the warm change creep across her body once more.

Soul picked the gorgeous scythe up, once again amazed at how light it was.

"_Wow…"_thought Soul, _"She's beautiful…"_

"Ok Soul, now I want you to practice swinging Maka around a little. I've set up some targets outside the lab, and I would like you to take as many of those out as you can," said Stein.

"Ok, Maka! Let's do this!" said Soul.

Maka's image appeared almost like a reflection on the brilliant green blade. Soul had to look away for a split second to prevent a nosebleed – Maka, like most Weapons, wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ok Soul!" she said.

Soul began to run at the targets, and sliced through them with Maka's scythe blade. To anyone watching, it would have appeared as though the new Meister and Weapon were dancing with one another.

"_Amazing." _Thought Stein. _"Maka, able to maintain her Weapon form so easily, and Soul, naturally wielding her as if he had been training as a Meister this whole time…There is something incredible about these two…how I wish I could dissect…"_

Stein, noticing that Soul had run out of targets, was able to stop his thoughts of dissecting his students and decided to give the talented Weapon-Meister hybrids a more challenging task.

"Wonderful! Now, try to resonate souls," said Stein, "It will be harder than you may think, since both of you are in the reverse of your roll, but I think that you can do it.

"Ok, Professor!" Shouted Maka from within the scythe.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"

Sparks of energy began to fly around the white haired Demon Weapon Meister and his Meister turned Weapon.

"_Soul! We're doing it! We're resonating!"_

"_I know Maka! This is incredible! The amount of power surging through my body is insane! Wait…what's going on?! Something feels wrong! Maka!"_

"_SOUL!"_

Then Soul's whole world went black.

A/N: Andddd cliffhanger! Again, sorry for the HUGE gap between updates! I'll try to be better about that! Let me know if there's anything you want to see in the future, and keep up the R&Rs so I can keep improving! AND if you want to help me pick another fic to start, there's a poll on my profile! Anything that gets over 5 votes will happen!


End file.
